I Won't Hurt You Anymore
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: James selalu menggoda dan merayu gadis-gadis yang lewat di hadapannya dan Kendall sudah muak dengan itu semua. oke, summary sucks. Oneshot Kames! warning: SLASH


_oke, fic ini ditulis jam setengah 1 pagi karena... gak tau kenapa ide ini terlintas gitu aja.  
_

_maaf banget ini fic cengeng banget. maklum, ditulis dalam keadaan setengah tidur._

_enjoy ;)_

* * *

**_I Won't Hurt You Anymore_**

Disclaimer: they aren't miiiiine :(

Pairing: Kendall Knight – James Diamond

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Kendall. Tim _hockey_ sekolahnya memenangkan pertandingan _hockey_ antar SMA tingkat Nasional dan sekolahnya akan maju ke babak perempat final. Kendall sangat bangga bisa membawa sekolahnya kembali ke atas angin setelah beberapa tahun gagal di perdelapan final.

Kendall memutuskan untuk menetap di arena untuk beberapa saat karena pelatihnya masih ingin memberinya ucapan selamat dan beberapa masukan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Jadilah dia yang terakhir untuk menuju ke ruang ganti. Seluruh anggota tim nya sudah berganti baju saat dia menuju ke ruang ganti. Carlos dan Logan pun juga sudah wangi kembali. Dia juga tidak henti-hentinya menadapat ucapan selamat dari rekan satu tim nya. Dia sangat bangga dan senang bisa menjadi kapten _hockey_ senior di sekolahnya.

Tetapi, kebahagiaan Kendall atas keberhasilan tim nya yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya, hilang seperti terbawa angin tornado yang ganas. Wajahnya yang ceria langsung berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan dan dia bahkan nyaris menangis. Saat dia memasuki ruang ganti, dia bisa melihat James, pacarnya, sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang Kendall ketahui bernama Jo. Gadis tersebut sepertinya tidak tahu arti dari kata _personal space_ karena gadis tersebut terus-menerus untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada James. Sedangkan James berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak berusaha untuk menghindar.

Yeah, James memang orang yang suka menggoda. Terutama sebelum dia resmi menjadi pacar Kendall. Banyak sekali gadis yang dia goda di sekolah. Apalagi kalau gadis itu sangat cantik dan memakai pakaian yang minim. James tidak sungkan untuk berhenti dan menggoda gadis itu sampai akhirnya, James berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan membicarakan hal tersebut paling tidak selama seminggu. _Slut_.

Kendall bisa melihat mereka berdua saling tertawa dan tersenyum. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat dia melihat tangan Jo mengelus pipi James dan pacarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan apa yang Jo lakukan kepadanya. Kendall menghela nafas dan siap untuk membalikkan badannya dan memutuskan untuk mandi di rumah saja. Tetapi, Carlos dan Logan yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di samping Kendall, menahan Kendall untuk pulang. Dia menyuruh Kendall untuk menghentikan semua tindakan bodoh James agar mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Kendall inginkan.

Akhirnya, Kendall berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sedih dan nyaris menangis. Dia berusaha setegar mungkin. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan James, apalagi saat James sedang digoda dengan wanita jalang ini. Kendall mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Awalnya, Kendall berjalan menuju lemarinya dan berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat James dan Jo yang rupanya sedang membicarakan tentang pertandingan yang baru saja berakhir. Suara James terdengar biasa saja, tetapi, reaksi Jo yang membuat Kendall muak. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut tertawa berlebihan, seperti gadis remaja lainnya jika mereka mengobrol dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik. Seperti James contohnya.

Saat Kendall melewati kedua orang tersebut untuk mengambil baju bersih di lokernya, Kendall bisa melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa wajah James terlihat sangat pucat. Jo pun terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan James. Lalu kemudian, gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Kendall dan melihat Kendall sedang mengambil baju. Wajah gadis tersebut mulai pucat saat Kendall tersenyum _sangat manis_ kepadanya. Well, semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Kendall Knight adalah milik James Diamond dan mereka menyetujui bahwa Kendall dan James adalah pasangan homo paling imut.

Kendall akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah James dan Jo. James menduga bahwa Kendall akan berteriak kepada dirinya dan Jo karena James membiarkan Jo untuk menyentuh dirinya. Tetapi, Kendall hanya tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang masih belum berusaha untuk menjauh dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Wow, wow, wow, sepertinya aku mengganggu momen kalian. Um, anggap saja aku tidak di sini. Aku hanya ingin mandi. Lengket karena keringat setelah pertandingan," kata Kendall sambil tersenyum lebar. Menyembunyikan hatinya yang sangat terluka melihat pacarnya yang sedang dirayu oleh gadis jalang ini. Panggil Kendall seorang aktor papan atas karena dia bisa sangat baik menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya di depan pacarnya.

"Kendall," suara James terdengar lemah dan takut dengan nada bicara Kendall yang terdengar _bahagia_. Jo hanya terdiam di depan James dan tidak berani menatap James, apalagi Kendall.

"Yeah, Jamie? Maksudku, James atau Diamond? Terserah. Kau mau memperkenalkanku kepada pacar barumu ini?" tanya Kendall dengan sedikit nada sarkastik dan senyum yang dilebih-lebihkan. Wajah James semakin pucat saat Kendall memanggil namanya James. Kendall tidak pernah memanggil James dengan nama aslinya, apalagi nama belakangnya, semenjak mereka berpacaran. Kendall akan memanggil James dengan sebutan _baby, babe, baby boy, Jamie, atau Pretty Boy_. Tidak pernah memanggil James dengan _James_ apalagi _Diamond_.

"Kendall," bisik James. Saat mendengar suara James, Kendall nyaris menangis. Tetapi, dia menahannya. Menahan harga dirinya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan James, apalagi gadis jalang ini. Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan pacarmu, Diamond? Baiklah. Hey, _blondie,_ aku Kendall Knight. Jadi, kau pacar baru James Diamond yang semua orang bilang itu?" Kendall mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jo. Tetapi, Jo malah menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang ganti tersebut.

"Hey, _bitch-_maksudku-pacarnya James!" Kendall berteriak memanggil Jo. Tetapi, Jo sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. Kendall yang akan mengejar Jo akhirnya ditahan oleh James yang masih terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan tingkah Kendall. Hati Kendall yang masih terluka itu berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi James.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata James lirih. Kendall menaikkan alisnya yang super tebal itu. Bibirnya menyeringai walaupun hatinya berteriak kesakitan.

"Melakukan apa, Diamond? Oh! Maaf. Aku mengganggu waktumu berduaan dengan pacarmu? Maaf sekali, Diamond, aku tidak tahu," kata Kendall. Suaranya cukup bergetar di bagian terakhir. Saat mendengar suara Kendall yang mulai bergetar, James memberanikan dirinya melihat ke mata Kendall.

"Kendall, _please_." James tidak tahan lagi. Tetapi, Kendall jauh lebih tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap James. Selama enam bulan mereka berpacaran, Kendall memang selalu harus bersabar menghadapi pacarnya yang sangat _flirty_ ke semua gadis di sekolah. Kendall tahu kalau James biseksual, jadi dia tidak kaget melihat James yang merayu dan menggoda gadis-gadis tersebut. Terutama para gadis _cheerleaders_.

"Kau berusaha membunuhku dengan ucapanmu itu, Ken-Doll?" tanya James dengan nada yang sangat lemah. Dan inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya Kendall meluapkan semua perasaannya yang selama ini dia pendam. Perasaannya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Perasaannya yang selama ini hanya dirinya saja yang tahu dan dia terlalu malas untuk berbagi kepada siapapun karena tidak ada satupun yang akan memahami perasaan seorang _homo_ seperti Kendall. Carlos dan Logan sekalipun.

Kendall mengambil nafas panjang. Dia memberanikan menatap kedua mata James. Tentu saja dia sangat menyayangi James. Dia sudah menginginkan James sejak Kendall mengenal apa itu cinta. James pacar pertamanya dan James juga yang telah mengambil keperjakaannya. Tetapi, semua perbuatan yang telah James lakukan terhadapnya, Kendall tidak bisa lagi menahannya terlalu lama. Akhirnya, dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat _sangat_ manis, Kendall berbicara.

"Membunuhmu? Mungkin, aku yang terbunuh saat ini. Atau mungkin, kalau aku sudah tidak bersabar, aku sudah mati sejak lama. Apa kau pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya melihat pacarmu yang sangat kau cintai menggoda dan merayu orang lain di depan matamu? Tidak pernah, kan? Haha, tentu saja, karena pacarmu itu tidak akan pernah merayu atau menggoda orang lain di depan matamu. Tentu saja dia juga tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut di belakang punggungmu, karena dia sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di hidupnya. Tetapi sayang, kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut, kan? Sehingga, kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Sudah puluhan kali pacarmu itu menangkap basah dirimu _flirting_ dengan gadis lain _tepat di depan matanya_. Tetapi, apa dia marah? Tidak, kan? Apa dia kesal? Tidak, kan? Dia hanya diam. Dia berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa karena dia terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai dirimu. Dia tidak mau bertengkar denganmu karena dia takut kehilanganmu. Tetapi, apa yang semua telah dia lakukan ternyata sia-sia. Kau malah mengambil kesempatan tersebut agar kau bisa menggoda dan merayu banyak gadis. Hebatnya lagi, pacarmu itu masih bisa tersenyum padamu dan mencintaimu. Wow, seharusnya dia mendapat penghargaan sebagai Pacar Tersabar Di Dunia," kata Kendall sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Mata hijaunya menatap mata hazel milik James. Dia tahu bahwa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli.

Akhirnya, dia mengambil tas olahraganya yang berisi peralatan _hockey_. Dia lebih memilih untuk mandi d rumah dan ingin menjauh dari James untuk beberapa saat. Kendall sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua permainan yang James mainkan. Dia tidak mau lagi sakit hati melihat James menggoda gadis lain. Tentu saja, James tidak menciumnya. Tetapi, rasa sakit hati itu sudah sangat dalam karena gadis-gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan tentang James di hadapan wajahnya.

Kendall akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti dan menangis dalam diam. Carlos dan Logan yang ternyata menunggu dari luar tersebut heran melihat apa yang terjadi. Lalu, Carlos dan Logan memasuki ruang ganti dan melihat James yang duduk dengan lemas di ruang ganti sambil memegang _jersey hockey_ nya.

"Aku kehilangan Kendall," bisik James. Dia tidak perlu melihat siapa yang datang, karena dia memang tahu siapa yang datang tanpa melihatnya. Carlos dan Logan saling bertukar pandangan dan menaikkan bahunya. Mereka berdua akhirnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Logan yang pertama kali mengutarakan pikirannya.

"James, kau tidak seharusnya mempermainkan Kendall seperti itu. Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Memang, kalian belum saling mengatakan _I love you_ satu sama lain, karena kalian berdua sendiri masih meniti hubungan ini menjadi hubungan yang lebih serius. Tetapi, itu tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya menggoda dan merayu gadis lain yang menurutmu seksi di depan matanya. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan Kendall saat kau melakukan hal tersebut? Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku tahu Kendall sangat mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan memberikan keperjakaannya kepadamu!" Logan berteriak kepada James dan menghela nafasnya. Carlos diam saja. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena, jika Carlos juga angkat bicara, dia pasti akan berakhir bertengkar dengan James dan Carlos sedang sangat tidak ingin bertengkar dengan James. Aplagi dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Dia mengatakan, dia mencintaiku," bisik James. Mata Carlos dan Logan serasa akan keluar dari tengkorak mereka saat mendengar apa yang baru saja James katakan.

"Dia mengatakan semuanya. Dia bahkan masih bisa pura-pura tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya, dia menangis dan keluar. Aku masih tidak tahu menjawab apa," kata James lagi sambil memeluk _jersey_ nya erat-erat. Kali ini, kemarahan Carlos benar-benar memuncak. Dia memukul kepala James dengan tas _hockey_ nya yang nyaris kosong.

"KEJAR DIA, BODOH!" teriak Carlos. James terperangah dengan sikap Carlos. Dia belum pernah melihat Carlos semarah ini sebelumnya. Matanya melotot, wajahnya sekeras batu, nafasnya memburu, dan hal tersebut membuat James takut setengah mati. Logan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumam, "Pria bodoh," atau "Pria kurang ajar," kepada James.

Akhirnya, tanpa pikir dua kali, James langsung berlari keluar dari ruang ganti dan mencari pacarnya yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Carlos dan Logan saling pandang dan menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka.

* * *

James menemukan Kendall sedang menangis di ruang petugas kebersihan. Dia bisa melihat Kendall memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis dalam diam. Tas _hockey_ nya tergeletak di antara alat-alat kebersihan. Setelah James menyingkirkan alat-alat kebersihan, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Kendall.

Dia sangat tergoda untuk memeluk Kendall. Tetapi, dia tahu bahwa Kendall akan menghindar darinya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Dia bisa mendengar isak tangis Kendall yang tidak terlalu keras. Dia membiarkan Kendall untuk tenang sampai beberapa saat. Dia tidak peduli kalau sekarang sudah cukup malam dan sekolah mereka sudah mulai sepi. Tetapi, hubungannya dengan Kendall lebih penting daripada pulang terlambat dan dimarahi ibunya.

Setelah 15 menit James dan Kendall tidak saling bicara, akhirnya, Kendall langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditekuk. Dia melihat ke arah James dan tersenyum. James sungguh sangat tidak mengerti mengapa Kendall masih bisa tersenyum dengan James padahal, hatinya sangat terluka. James tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya, dia memeluk Kendall dan Kendall pun akhirnya menangis di pelukan James.

"Maafkan aku, Kendall," bisik James di telinga Kendall.

"Aku tahu aku sudah menjadi orang yang sangat buruk untukmu. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang salah. Aku tahu aku sudah menjadi orang yang terlihat sangat murahan karena selalu menggoda gadis-gadis tersebut. Maafkan aku Kendall sudah menyakitimu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu semua. Aku masih terbiasa dengan kebiasaan lamaku yang menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Kendall, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik dan sempurna untukmu. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum di manapun kau berada. Dan aku tidak bisa membuatmu bangga telah memilikiku. Maafkan aku, Kendall, karena aku hanya bisa membuatmu tersiksa dan menangis seperti ini. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkanmu. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau boleh marah dan mengutarakan semua yang ada di hatimu. Tetapi, kumohon, jangan membenciku. Karena, aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan cintai membenciku," kata James sambil memeluk Kendall erat-erat. Kedua mata sepasang kekasih tersebut akhirnya bertemu. Mata Kendall masih merah dan lembab karena menangis dan Kendall bisa melihat mata James mulai basah dengan air mata.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kendall langsung mencium James dengan sangat lembut dan air mata James jatuh saat bibir Kendall yang sangat lembut tersebut menyentuh bibirnya. James masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kendall berperilaku sangat baik seperti itu kepada dirinya padahal James sudah menyakiti hatinya selama ini. James benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu. Aku juga mencintaimu, James. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan merespons apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku seharusnya tidak berperilaku seperti anak peremuan," bisik Kendall setelah menarik bibirnya dari bibir James.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak seperti anak perempuan. Mungkin kalau aku melihat kau melakukan apa yang aku lakukan, aku akan berperilaku hal yang sama sepertimu," kata James sambil mengecup bibir Kendall yang membuat Kendall tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku sudah menjadi laki-laki yang menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis," kata James sambil memeluk dan mengecup bibir Kendall.

"_I love you,_"

"_I love you, too, _Kendall Knight. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Kendall pun tersenyum dengan apa yang James katakan. Dan James mencium Kendall dengan sangat lembut.

"Kenapa kau sangat mudah untuk memaafkanku?" tanya James. Kendall tersenyum dan mengecup bibir James lagi.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, James Diamond," kata Kendall sambil mencium James lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"_I won't hurt you anymore, baby. I promise,_" bisik James.

"_I'll believe you, because I love you,_"

"_I love you, too. More than anything,_"

_**-The End-**_


End file.
